Susan Silo
Susan Silo (b. 27th July 1942) is an American actress and voice actress. Early life and career[edit source | editbeta] Susan Silo was born in New York City, New York. Her acting career started in television on the episode "The Dick Clark Show" of The Jack Benny Show. Silo also co-starred with Larry Blyden, Dawn Nickerson, and Diahn Williams in the NBC sitcom Harry's Girls, about a vaudeville troupe touring Europe. She also made guest appearances in episodes of numerous 1960s TV series, including Route 66, The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis, Sea Hunt, Hazel, and The Man from U.N.C.L.E.. In 1964, Silo appeared in an episode of Jack Palance's The Greatest Show on Earth. She appeared as Rita Lane on Gunsmoke in 1969. Susan Silo began her voice-acting career as a talking cow in a series of Land O' Lakes Margarine commercials for over ten years. She has done voices for Hanna-Barbera, Marvel, Disney, Ruby-Spears, DIC, Film Roman, Murakami Wolf Swenson among others. Her famous roles are Wuya the Witch in Xiaolin Showdown, Dr Karbunkle in Biker Mice from Mars, White Queen on Pryde of the X-Men, multiple voices on What A Cartoon, Sue on Pac-Man. She also did the voice of Mama Mousekiwitz in Fievel's American Tails. She has also done voices for video games, such as Crash Tag Team Racing and X-Men (arcade game), where she reprised the White Queen. She latter voiced Auntie Roon on The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Flamestrike in Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight in 2008. In 2009, she guest starred as the cat empress Neferkitty on The Garfield Show, episode "The Curse of the Cat People" and reprised the character in 2012, in the episode "Revenge of the Cat People". Filmography[edit source | editbeta] Anime roles[edit source | editbeta] *''Digimon Data Squad'' - Grandma Norstein (ep. 42) *''Zatch Bell!'' - Zofis (Milordo-Z/Zofis) Animated roles[edit source | editbeta] *''2 Stupid Dogs'' - Additional Voices *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes: The Animated Series'' - Fang *''Biker Mice from Mars'' - Dr. Karbunkle, Additional Voices *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2006) - Dr. Karbunkle *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' - Additional Voices *''CB Bears'' - Zelda the Ostrich *''Channel Umptee-3'' - Polly *''Daisy-Head Mayzie'' - Ms. Sneetcher *''Darkwing Duck'' - Neptunia *''Droopy, Master Detective'' - Additional Voices *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' - Sartana of the Dead *''Fievel's American Tails'' - Mamma Mousekiwitz *''Inhumanoids'' - Sandra Shore *''James Bond Jr.'' - Miss Fortune *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' - Miss Nanny *''Jumanji (TV series)'' *''Kidd Video'' - She-Lion *''Pac-Man'' - Sue *''Pryde of the X-Men'' - White Queen *''Robotix'' - Compucore, Narra *''TaleSpin'' - Airplane Jane, Girl with Map, Mary Lamb *''The Garfield Show'' - Neferkitty *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' - Auntie Roon, Additional Voices *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' - Selina Swint *''The Smurfs'' - Petaluma *''The Tick'' - Jet Valkyrie, Jungle Janet *''The Twisted Adventures of Felix the Cat'' - Additional Voices *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' - Additional Voices *''Xiaolin Showdown'' - Wuya *''The Wizard of Oz'' - Munchkin Mayor *''W.I.T.C.H.'' - Miranda Beast (Season One) *''Zazoo U'' - Tess Television roles[edit source | editbeta] *''Sea Hunt'' *''The Jack Benny Show'' - Girl (episode "The Dick Clark Show") *''The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis'' - JoAnn (episode "Dobie Goes Beatnik") *''Ripcord'' - Suzy Thomas (episode "Airborne") *''The Ann Sothern Show'' - April Fleming (episode "Always April") *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' - Angela (episode "Coming Home") *''Miami Undercover'' - Vicki (episode "Mystery of Swamp") *''Route 66'' - Marva (episode "And the Cat Jumped Over the Moon") *''The Tall Man'' - Amy Beckett (episode "Quarantine") *''Ensign O'Toole'' - Girl (episode "Operation: Model 'T'") *''Empire'' - MacCormack (episode "The Fire Dancer") *''Hawaiian Eye'' - Shannon Malloy (episode Shannon Malloy), Lita (episode "Tusitala") *''Hazel'' - Role (episode "Hazel and the Lovebirds") *''Sam Benedict'' - Barbara Eddy (episode "Read No Evil") *''Have Gun - Will Travel'' - Taymanee (episode "Two Plus One") *''Wagon Train'' - Betty Whitaker (episode "The Joe Muharich Story"), Susan (episode "The David Garner Story") *''The Lieutenant'' - Marie Eckles (episode "A Very Private Affair") *''Harry's Girls'' - Rusty *''McHale's Navy'' - Babette (episode "Babette Go Home") *''The Greatest Show on Earth - Susan Silver (episode "Love the Giver")'' *''Amos Burke, Secret Agent'' - Phoebe McPhee (episode "Who Killed Everybody ?") *''Combat!'' - Annice (episode "The Town That Went Away") *''Bonanza'' - Elena Miguel (episode "Woman of Fire") *''The Wild Wild West'' - Little Willow (episode "The Night of the Double-Edged Knife") *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' - Anna Paola *''Dr. Kildare'' - Angie *''Batman'' - Mousey *''The John Forsythe Show'' - Michelina (episode "Engagement, Italian Style") *''My Three Sons'' - Janine (episode "Our Boy in Washington") *''Occasional Wife'' - Vera Frick *''Gunsmoke'' - Rita Lane (episode "The Long Night") *''Here Come the Brides'' - Ada Moon (episode "Next Week, East Lynne") *''The Love Boat'' - Yvonne Boulanger (episode "Parlez-Vous") *''Highway to Heaven'' - Mrs. Barney (episode "Catch a Falling Star") Film roles[edit source | editbeta] *''McHale's Navy Joins The Air Force'' - Corporal "Smitty" Smith *''Jetsons: The Movie'' - Gertie Furbelow *''Lilo & Stitch'' - Additional Voices *''The Ant Bully'' - Ant #4 *''Foodfight!'' - Additional Voices *''Bebe's Kids'' - Additional Voices Video game roles[edit source | editbeta] *''Clive Barker's Jericho'' - Hanne Lichthammer *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' - Mature Woman, Old Woman *''Crash Twinsanity'' - Nina Cortex, Madame Amberly *''Dead Rising'' - Lindsay Harris *''Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist'' - Helen Back / Madame Ovaree *''Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers - Cazaunoux'' *''Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned - Madam Girard'' *''Giants: Citizen Kabuto'' - Queen Sappho *''God of War II'' - Clotho *''Guild Wars'' - Glint, Justiciar Taran *''Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness'' - Baba Yaga/Fenris/Olga Stovich/Tatiana the Queen of the Faery Folk *''Sacrifice'' - Seerix *''Tales of Symphonia'' - Additional voices *''Undead Knights'' - Narrator *''X-Men - White Queen'' Category:1942 births